


a mistake (but i'll never regret it)

by Anonymous



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, cause they both drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 22:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17692070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "So we're doing this?" Ted said, making sure he hadn't pressured David into anything he didn't want."Why stop now?" David replied.





	a mistake (but i'll never regret it)

"Alright, who's the lucky lady!" Ted said, placing his dollar store cup on the floor next to him and reaching to spin the empty bottle. The bottle spun two, three, four times before slowing down, landing on David.

"That's offensive," David said, half disgusted at the prospect of kissing his sisters boyfriend, half excited.

"Okay, anyways, re-spin!" Alexis said, obviously upset.

"Yeah, that actually looks like it sorta landed _between_ two people..." Patrick said, gesturing in between David and Stevie.

Ted waved his hand in protest, beginning to crawl across the circle to David.

"No, I know _exactly_ who it landed on," Ted replied, ignoring Alexis' protests from behind him.

"C'mere, big guy," Ted said as he placed his hands on either side of David's face, pulling him towards him. Ted crashed his lips against David, moaning quietly as their lips met. David froze but began to slowly kiss back before Ted pulled away. Their eyes met for a moment, and maybe just for that moment, David was ready to risk it all.

But then Ted crawled back across the circle, and David caught a glimpse of Alexis and Patrick's shocked faces. He laughed it off, pretending that he didn't feel /something/ when he kissed Ted.

David watched as Patrick got up from the circle, quickly followed by Alexis, but he didn't hear why, because the only thing he could think about was how nice Ted's lips felt on his own.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later, everyone had left except for Ted, Alexis, David, Patrick, and Stevie. Stevie didn't count, however, because her current party activity was being black-out drunk across the couch. David sat on the bit of couch that Steve hadn't claimed, scrolling on his phone. Patrick had started to clean up, and Alexis and Ted were standing in the kitchen, laughing at something that probably wasn't funny. They all stayed in their own little worlds for a while, the silence only breaking when Patrick spoke up.

"Um, maybe I should take Stevie home," Patrick said, continuing to walk around the room and sweep. David looked down and the drooling girl on the couch and decided that would probably be good. She had drunk way too much, but when did she not?

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," David replied, looking up from his phone.

"I'll go with you, Patrick. Stevie isn't waking up anytime soon and she sinks like an anchor when she passes out." Alexis said, peeling herself away from an extremely inebriated Ted.

They both started to lift Stevie up and off the couch, not even paying attention to their respective partners. Ted and David watched from opposite sides of the room as Alexis and Patrick both struggled to carry the small girl, who was maybe 120 pounds soaking wet. They eventually managed to make it to the door, Patrick flinging it open with one hand and Alexis making sure it didn't slam on the way out. They could hear their struggling grunts all the way down the hall until Alexis and Patrick stepped in the elevator and begun their trip to Stevie's house.

Ted started giggling, covering his mouth with his hands to block the increasing sound of his laughter. David looked across the room at him, a puzzled look crossing his face.

"What's so funny?" David said, wrinkling his brows. Ted just kept on laughing, eventually calming himself down to respond.

He started walking from the kitchen over to the couch, each step more fumbled than the last.

"Well," He started, raising his hand and pointing at David, "I tried so hard to get with Alexis."

He plopped down on the couch next to David, their knees slightly touching.

"That I never even thought about all the possibilities with you." He finished, his half-lidded eyes turning to David.

"Oh?" was all David could say, his heart beating out of his chest.

Ted bought his hand off his lap and gently placed it on David's thigh, dangerously close to his cock.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," Ted said, drawing circles on Davids' thigh. He moved his hand up, the tips of his fingers ghosting over the head of David's dick. David bit his lip, preventing a soft sigh from coming out of his mouth.

"Ted, you're drunk," David whispered, the words almost not loud enough for himself to hear. He knew this was wrong, knew he shouldn't be getting turned on by his _sister's boyfriend_ , but then Ted licked his already plump lips, and David threw all of his morals out of the window.

He quickly leaned in for a kiss, closing his eyes so he couldn't see Ted's reaction. Ted kissed him back immediately, his hands going to the back of David's neck like this was familiar, like they had done this before. David moaned into the kiss, Ted using it as an opportunity to use his tongue and explore the other man's mouth. They made-out for a while until Ted got bold and pushed David back onto the couch and crawled on top of him.

"Oh god," David said as Ted began to leave wet kissing along his neck and jaw, occasionally marking him with a small but well-timed bite.

Ted leaned back, looking down at the wrecked man under him. David was breathing heavy, his sweater suddenly way too tight and way too hot.

"So we're doing this?" Ted said, making sure he hadn't pressured David into anything he didn't want.

"Why stop now?" David replied, already taking off his sweater. Ted took his own shirt off, standing up to slide out of his boxer and allowing David to do the same.

David started, not-so-discreetly, at Ted's exposed member. He wasn't even fully hard, but his cock was already well above 7 inches. David started to feel a bit self-conscious, but it all melted away when Ted climbed back on him and wrapped his slim fingers around his cock, kissing him as he slowly stroked.

Ted made sure to go agonizingly slow, dragging his thumb over Davids leaking tip just to watch him squirm. As he stroked him, Ted settled between the other man's legs and lined himself up with Davids hole.

"Please-" David chocked out, the over-stimulation proving to be too much for him.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Ted said, slowly beginning to push himself forward and into David. David threw his head back as Ted pushed himself further in, the burn of going in raw only adding to the pleasure. David was panting by the time Ted was fully sheathed, his cock leaking and aching for release. Ted buried his head in David's shoulder, breathing heavy and shaking at the sudden warmth.

Ted pulled out just as slow as he entered, almost coming out all of the way before snapping his hips forward, enticing a loud moan from the back of Davids' throat. Ted let out a dry gasp as he began to develop a pace, altering the angle at which he thrust so as to find David's-

"Fuck!" David screamed out, raking his nails down Teds back.

-prostate.

Ted kept at the angle he'd found, pounding into David relentlessly, watching his face contort into one of absolute pleasure. Ted could feel his own impending orgasm, so he reached down to stroke David's unattended dick in time with his thrusts. David started to mumble words that didn't make any sense before pulling down Ted for a rough open-mouthed kiss. David finished like that, bucking his hips into Ted's hand.

Ted came soon after him, the squeezing muscles of David's ass drawing him over the edge. They rode out their orgasms together, Ted pulling out and collapsing on David once he was finished.

They laid like that for a moment, the post-coital haze washing over them. Then David remembered that he was naked on his boyfriend's couch, with his sister's boyfriend, both of whom were going to come back any minute. David began to rapidly tap on Ted's shoulder, yelling about his sister. Ted snapped out of it and hopped up off the couch, starting to put his clothes back on.

Once they were both fully dressed, David opened his mouth to say something but was left at a loss.

"That was a mist-" David started, but was cut off by Ted leaning in and kissing him softly, David immediately moving his lips with the other man.

Ted pulled back, leaning his forehead against David's. "Do you regret it?"

David just stared back at him, both of them knowing what he wanted to say. But if he said _no_ out loud, it would make this whole thing real.

"Yeah," Ted replied, leaning in for another chaste kiss, "Me neither."

Not a minute after Ted pulled away, Alexis and Patrick burst through the doors of the apartment, laughing at something or other. David couldn't look either of them in the eyes, but luckily neither of them noticed. Alexis and Ted announced that they were leaving and David felt himself get up and give a half-ass excuse for going back to the motel.

"Alright, I'll see you later Patrick! And David, I'll see you when I look at you." Alexis said, dragging Ted out of the apartment. Patrick waved at them, sending a smile their way.

"Bye, Patrick. I'll see you later, David." Ted said, making sure to look David directly in his eye as he left. Before he closed the door, he sent David a wink that he knew no one else would see, leaving David a blushing and guilty mess.

David didn't even stay long enough to give a proper goodbye to his boyfriend, rushing out of the door and down the stairs quicker than lightning. He burst out the front doors of the apartment building, the cold night air stinging his cheeks. He contemplated calling a cab for a moment but decided he needed the icy air to clear his mind.

David walked the whole way back to the motel, the memory of sex with Ted following him all the way home and into his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> cheating is bad folks, don't ever do it!  
> the beginning its taken from the most recent episode (5x05) everything else is from my dirty, dirty imagination.  
> I totally ship david and patrick but I have always felt the chemistry between david and ted and this was my outlet for that. oops.  
> anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated  
> thank you for reading!


End file.
